Masquerade
by Yhu
Summary: AU vampire fic. (UndertakerShawnRaven) Shawn gets an invitation to an exclusive party in an old mansion on a hill... With vampires and secret intentions abound, maybe Shawn just should have stayed home that night... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Masqurade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: General  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
A short chapter-- testing the waters on this pairing before I decide to write more :-P You guys like it, review me^^))   
  
~  
  
Shawn wore a pair of zebra print chaps over tight leather pants. They were adorned with mirrors and sequins of mostly red in color. His top was did less to cover him then if he had just worn a strip across his nipples. It was a zebra print garb, cut at various angles and laced together at the sides with leather strips. From off the bottom of it, chains hung down and were attached to the chaps. In his partially gloved hand he clutched an invitation to the elborate masqurade ball being held at Arkenstone Manor that evening.   
  
Just to be able to be alowed in Arkenstone was a grace of the gods to say the least. Shawn had seen all sorts of people try to get in, but only some have ever made it through. He had also noted that it was only those who bore a certain crest somewhere on their body were allowed in. He wanted so desperately to be allowed in that he even pondered about drawing the symbol on his hand... Just for a glimpse.   
  
So needless to say, for what ever reason this party was going on for this evening he was beside himself with excitement. Up the walk way he went, his long brownish-blonde hair bobbing up and down behind him. Maybe he would meet someone tonight... After he and Bret had broken up a few weeks ago, this was exactly what he needed.   
  
"Going to that party?" Came a deep voice from behind amongst the thicket of trees. A man of around seven feet tall and wearing a full length black cloak leaned up against a cpyrus tree.   
  
Shawn nearly jumped out of his zebra outfit looking to the man behind amongst the misty backdrop with a startled expression on his handsome features. "Y-Yeah... You scared me there pal!"  
  
"Sorry. Wasn't my true intention..." He began stepping out from the shadows. He was tall, towering at least a foot over Shawn. His hair was very long, reddish and brown in color. "Quite sorry, cowboy... Hope I didn't scare you too much."  
  
"N-No." Shawn muttered stepping back a bit. "Just a little caught off guard."  
  
"Mm. Understandable... Why don't I walk you to the manor? It's not a good road to walk along when you look so... Helpless and delicious. ... I mean delicatable."   
  
Shawn blinked and rubbed his arms. Delicious... my god, I should just turn back now. But... But I can't escape those eyes...   
  
The tall man extended his arm to Shawn, his light eyes never leaving the smaller man's beautiful face as if he was commiting it to memory. "Take my arm."   
  
He took in a deep breath, looping his arm around his associate's arm. "Thank you..."   
  
"May I know your name?"  
  
"Shawn Michaels... Yours?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He smiled- but it was a cold, dead one that made Shawn shiver. "What made you come here tonight... Shawn..."  
  
He wanted to keep his mouth shut, he really did. But he couldn't help the words that came spouting out of his mouth. "I-I-I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago and my friend told me I should come here and I really wanted to see this place!"   
  
He chuckled softly running the pad of his thumb down Shawn's angular cheek. "Well isn't that a mouthful for someone so small... I feel sorry for your boyfriend-- Must be hell not having such an attractive man on his arm anymore. What a fool he is."  
  
Little chills ran down his back and arms when his face was so seemingly lovingly caressed. The gesture though nice... Was so cold... This man's hands, his skin, his eyes, and especially his smile were so frigid- It really was nerve racking being so close... "Th-Thank you."  
  
"You know, if you were mine..." He began backing Shawn up against the rough stone of the house, and keeping him there by pressing his much taller body into him. "I would never let you out of my sight." He grabbed a fistful of Shawn's brownish hair, pulling it to force him to look up into his eyes. "Yes... A tasty little treat like you? Oh my never..." He closed the gap between their mouths, endulging in the sweet taste upon Shawn's pouty lips. His long tongue began urging them apart forcefully, but it was almost to no avail. Shawn was fighting it thrashing against him, trying to push him away. It didn't matter how much he fought; he would end up enjoying soon. Besides, he was much stronger than him anyway.   
  
Shawn's legs were feeling a little wobbly, his chest heaving with each attempt the taller man made to get into his mouth. He felt something sharp- something he did not want to feel scraping roughly against his bottom lip. It felt like a fang and he didn't like it one bit. He gave him a shove, one as strong as he could muster, breaking away with enough time to start running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it didn't matter. As long as it was far, far away it was good enough for him.   
  
Branches from the dead trees snagging at Shawn's clothes, catching in his hair, and one slicing the side if his cheek as he ran. The ground was uneven, full of rock and weed... It was a wonder how he managed to stay running for so long with out falling. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning a little on his knees.  
  
A raven fluttered down to a branch adjacent to Shawn, cawing at him.   
  
"Wish you could tell me the way out of here. I just wanted to see what it was like inside... Why can't it ever be as simple as peeking your head inside, giving a quick look, then leaving hmm? I suppose I deserve it though. Shoulda never been curious like that... What am I doing talking to a bird like this... I must really be loosing my mind."  
  
It cawed at him again flying down to the ground to look up at him. "Perhaps... you're not loosing your mind at all." It said in a remarkable human-like male voice. It cawed one more time before the body of the bird began to change and grow, forming into the height of a full grown adult male. He was dressed simlarly to the man from before, though the cape was high collared and fitted about the neck instead of flareing out. His red hair was long and scraggly looking, to match the facial hair he had about his chin. "Raven... At your service."   
  
This was too much for him to bare. Shawn felt his world slipping away slowly into darkness as the ground was more than welcome to greet him.   
  
"Well look at that... He fainted on me. That wasn't very nice now was it... And here I thought I had found myself a date to this stupid party. Ah well, he'll be my unconcious one until he awakens." A few of the ravens in the near by tree cawed in answer to him as he knelt down beside Shawn's unconcious form. "Maybe we'll become more than just friends-- Let's see what you taste like first though." Raven's tongue darted out over Shawn's cut, which was beeding slowly up with little pearls of blood. He lapped up crimson liquid, suckling up evey bit that he could get. "You're like candy... Some kind of wonderful drug..." He murmured running his hand down Shawn's hair. "I got dibs on you first." Raven picked him up, carrying him in his arms toward the house.   
  
"Raven..." Came a deep voice from behind. "What do you think you're doing with that?"  
  
Raven spun around smiling to the man behind him-- which happened to be Shawn's stalker from before. "Takin' my date to your party, Mark."   
  
"Ohh... I don't think so. See I saw that one first, my dear vampire. Bring him inside and we'll sort this out in there."   
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: General  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
Thanks for reviewing me guys! I'm glad that you like this story :) ))  
  
"Now tell me why... Why should you ever get to have some one before me, Raven?" Mark asked and shook his head disapprovingly.   
  
Raven crossed his arms as he sat down on the edge of the chaise that Shawn was resting on. He ran his hand up the other man's thigh, feeling the heat magnified by the leather Shawn wore beneath his chaps. "Because I am your youngest brother. You've never spent any time showing me anything that you know like you did for our other siblings. This... can be a... a..."  
  
"Reconciliation, Raven?" Mark asked as he raised an eyebrow. Raven was born much later than his other brothers and sisters. By time he was at the age of adulthood, Mark was too busy running the clan to help his youngest brother with techniques... Deep down he did feel bad about it- It really wasn't fair. "Why must you pick the ones I always like?"  
  
Raven smiled a little as he toyed with the mirrors on Shawn's chaps. "Maybe because I want to be more like you?"   
  
"Oh bullshit." Mark scoffed and frowned. "You just want what I was going to get because you're jealous..."   
  
"Okay okay! I guess you're right. I am jealous. You always get the good tail, damnit! Everyone always looks up to you, they come to you for decisions, vampires from different clans even! You can't see it in your heart to give up one warm ass just this once?"  
  
Mark turned away from his youngest brother as he began to think. There was something about this human that he liked... Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. As the leader of one most powerful vampire clans ever, he needed to find a mate soon. It looked bad for a leader to be carrying on irresponisble actions like taking everything that walked on two legs to his bed. If he let Raven have this one, and he turned out to be the one... "Alright. You can have this one... Until the party begins-" He paused when he saw Raven about to celebrate and raised his hand to stop him before he got too overly excited. "AND you must NOT have sex. Deal?"  
  
Raven frowned slightly. No sex? That was the one thing he needed most of all from this human... He wanted to run his tongue over that tanned skin... Make him whimper and moan for his touches. Mark was so old fashioned sometimes... "Oh, alright. No sex, and only until the start of the party..."   
  
Mark gave a curt nod of his head. "Consider us even. I never let one of our brothers or sisters have anyone before me."  
  
"We are..." Raven grinned watching his brother walk out the door. "Sucker." He whispered as a smile graced his lips. Sure they couldn't have sex but they could do a whole lot of other things. For starters... A little drink... Raven pulled a dagger out of his boot dragging the knife over the small cut on Shawn's cheek. "My god you bleed like no one I've ever seen..." His tongue traveled up the thin rivulets of blood slowly, enjoying the coppery taste.   
  
Shawn moaned loudly, his eyes opening up slowly. It was so dark... It was almost as if he hadn't even open up his eyes at all. The last thing he remembered was a raven... which turned into a man.   
  
"Hi there!" Raven grinned kissing the cut on Shawn's pretty face. "Did anyone tell you that you have delicious blood? So robust.. Full bodied... Perfect taste. Bet you're from Texas."  
  
"Yeah... I am... Please stop licking me..." Shawn asked pushing Raven away from him gently. "It's kind of disturbing."   
  
"Oh now... Come on. I think you like it down inside... Everyone has it no matter how much they deny it..." Raven said putting his hand by Shawn's side trapping him from moving off the chaise.   
  
"Have what?"  
  
Raven sat up a little to ease his knee into Shawn's groin, putting pressure on it slowly. "That little place inside your head where the wild things lurk, and lie in wait for the chance to come out and play... I happen to make a habbit of bringing them out myself..." He smirked slipping his hand beneath Shawn's diamond cut garb to brush his fingers over his nipples. "So how about you take this top off, hmm? Don't you want to play with me?"  
  
"No! Get off of me!" He shouted kicking and struggling against the vampire above him. "Fuck you!"   
  
"Try me fucking you for starters..." Raven growled, his voice dripping with lust. Shawn's blood went straight to his crotch, powering his desire for the man trapped beneath him. Screw Mark... He'll never know what I did; he's not that perceptive. "Come on... Come on... Relax baby... You'll like it, I promise."  
  
"You don't even know know my name!" Shawn protested.  
  
"Your chaps say Heartbreak Kid on them, that's good enough for me. And since you won't help I'll just have to get this off you instead." Raven's fingers began to fiddle with the buckles and the chains on Shawn's shirt eventually working it off. Mark never showed Raven how to will a person to do what ever he pleased; so he had to work for it. "So Heartbreak, you like this?" He murmured shoving his hand down the front of his pants.   
  
Shawn gasped and wormed around underneath Raven, trying to scratch him in the face or pull his hair. Anything if it would get Raven off of him before he touched him there. For if he did, Shawn would be gone... Lost and helpless to this man's touch. His fingers were growing so close, brushing up against the band of his underwear, his fingers toying with the patch of Shawn's skin there. "Ye-yes!" He was getting arroused, it was getting way to hard to fight back... Not to mention Raven was a very handsome man. And surprisingly gentle too. A lot better than his last boyfriend whose abuse echoed in the scars and back injury he had.   
  
"You're pretty strong there." Raven nipped at Shawn's neck, suckling softly at the nape. "And tasty. Too bad my brother wants you so badly... Every vampire at the masquerade's going to want a piece of you."  
  
Vampire...? Shawn's heart began to beat faster than when Raven had first started to maul him. It couldn't be... Raven must have been lieling to try and scare him. But just to make sure he lifted his knee up a little to catch a glimpse of him in some of the mirrors on the side of the leg of his chaps. Nothing but darkness and his own face reflected back into Shawn's petrified crystal blue eyes. The reason for the blood licking just became clear as the day to him. He kneed Raven in the stomach, shoving him off. Raven was great, but he didn't want to become someone's dinner... He rather liked having his blood inside of him, thank you very much.   
  
Shawn grabbed his shirt from off the ground as he started toward the door. He put it on while he ran, nearly ripping the door off of the hinges. Out in the hallway it was no brighter, being only lit by candles and the occasional oil burning lamp. The place was old: from the looks of it hardly ever cleaned. Shawn's running was kicking up dust clouds from the carpet runner.   
  
"God damn it, Heartbreak! Get back here!"   
  
"What, you think I'm that stupid?!" Shawn shouted behind his shoulder at his pursuer.   
  
"No... But I think it's my time now." Mark growled reaching out from the shadows to snag the smaller man by the back of his shirt. "And I've grown tired of waiting..."   
  
Shawn gagged slightly as he twisted around in Mark's grasp. Raven caught up with them growling loudly at his older brother. He was terrified- caught between one person whom he knew was one of the living dead... And one very tall, very creepy, maybe vampire. A strong arm wrapped around Shawn's chest, bringing him closer to the tall man. He listened closely for any sounds of a heart beat... Of course there were none. Just to make sure, he raised his leg up to see reflection in his mirrors. Of course... A vampire. He was stuck between two vampires. Just great.   
  
"Fuck, Mark! I STILL have ten minutes left damn it! His blood is in my system, I need him... You of all people should know that!"   
  
"Well now, you should have thought better then..." He murmured running his palm down the length Shawn's nearly bare chest and belly.   
  
"YOU should know that I don't think when I've got someone to play with..." Raven snapped grabbing Shawn's arm and pulling.   
  
"OW! Hey! I'm not a piece of taffy!" Shawn prostested as he was pulled toward the other man. "Or a piece of meat, you assholes!!"   
  
Mark grabbed Shawn by the chin, tilting his face upward to look into his eyes. "You've got no say in this m'dear. And as for you, Raven... I MAY be your older brother, but I am also the leader of this clan. Therefore what I say goes. And what I say is- My time begins now. You should have been quicker, hmm?" Mark removed his brother's hand from Shawn's arm, grabbing the man by the waist to lead him downstairs.   
  
Raven's eyes narrowed as he watched Mark take away what rightfully should have been his-at least for the night. Walking over to the balcony to watch the swirl of skirts and capes below, he gripped the rail tightly in his hands in thought. Mark was going to pay for stealing his Heartbreak; oh yes. "When the clock strikes midnight, Mark... I'm the one who'll be holding him in my arms, not you..."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
Thanks for reviewing me guys! I'm glad that you like this story :) ))  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mark asked as he lead Shawn over to the table. Of course Mark's particular clan did not consume mortal food, but in order to keep their mortal guests oblivious to what they truely are, they had to have it out.   
  
Shawn placed a hand to his bare belly. He was indeed hungry... The wonderful scent drifting off the food was so intoxicating he could barely stand to not grab anything. But he had good judgement... The stuff may be laced with something. "No. I'm alright." That was another lie; who would be okay being trapped in a room full of strange people? Especially when one of them happened to be a towering seven feet tall.   
  
"Very well then. Shall we dance then?"   
  
Shawn quickly cast his eyes downward. He didn't want to look into those pale eyes of his. They terrified him; it was like staring into the eyes of a hungry wolf. "Yes..." He finally murmured as Mark guided him to the ballroom floor. The leather of his glove rubbed gently against Shawn's barely covered back as Mark's hand ghosted about his skin while they moved together. He winced a little when the fingers came across his scar.   
  
"Something wrong?" He whispered watching Shawn's reaction as he lifted his fingers from that spot on his lower back.   
  
"I... I just had surgery there recently."   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, please..." Shawn turned his head completely away from Mark, concentrating on the black streamers hanging from the large dome above. He let the taller man move them around the floor, leaning against him for support at times. After the accident and the surgery, Shawn's body was left rather weak; at least for the time being.  
  
Mark decided against saying anything else. Shawn's demeanor changed so instantly with just the mention of it. "Ah, so I see. Mystery becomes you." He watched Shawn smile at that a little, deciding that he liked it alot. "I like to see you smile. It's the first time I've seen you do so all night."   
  
"Well I guess I'm starting to relax a little. This party's a nice change of pace from the clubs downtown. There's no bumping and grinding, people virtually fucking on the floor with each other... People are actually dancing, dancing."   
  
"You're an old fashioned kind of man aren't you?" Mark asked in an amused manner as he brushed his thumb across Shawn's bottom lip.   
  
Shawn found himself blushing again and nodded. "Yeah... I guess I am. Never would have expected it, but seeing everyone like this... In these costumes... It's really romantic. I like it. And you're a really good dancer."  
  
"I've been doing it for sometime now." Mark grinned reaching down to capture his lips in gentle kiss. He felt the body beneath him freeze slightly in what he assumed was surprise. But soon Shawn had loosened up, and was even kissing him back a little.   
  
Everything seemed too magical to be real in Shawn's mind. This dance, the kiss, even the people dancing around them all seemed almost too good to be true.  
  
Mark broke the kiss after a few moments. "Did you enjoy that?" He asked softly.   
  
"Mmhm..." Shawn smiled again. "Can I get some air please?"  
  
"Of course. There's the doors to the balcony." Mark indicated to the back of the room where two large and ornate doors were. "Don't be long now..."   
  
"I won't." Shawn walked toward the exit, slipping out into the cool night air. "Oh god..." He sighed letting the air pass through his lips. He rubbed his forhead, leaning against the cold stone. "What a kiss..." He had never had a kiss that wonderful before; especially since it was so gentle.   
  
"I always was told he was a great kisser."   
  
Shawn jumped nearly falling to the ground in surprise. Raven was sitting on the rail of the balcony, starring off into the dark sky.   
  
"How long he stays with them after is all up to how good they are."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked as he stepped back.   
  
"Oh don't play stupid. You know as much as I know that he's just going to play you like a fiddle. Leave you after one night! That's the kind of man he is..."   
  
"I doubt that..." Shawn murmured as he walked over to the railing. "I really do..."   
  
Raven's arms wrapped around Shawn's waist, pulling him against his chest tightly. "You're so trusting Heartbreak."  
  
"Please let me go..." Shawn whispered twisting around in Raven's grasp. Why is everyone here so god damn horny?! Or is it just me and these great winning looks that have got me nothing but trouble lately... Shawn thought bitterly as he began to struggle violently.   
  
Raven got an elbow in the face making him release his hold. He craddled his face checking his hands to make sure that no blood had come out. That truely would freak Shawn out if he hadn't figured it out already-- Which he probably hadn't. Now a days, mortals were more stubborn in their belief over what is real and what they think is not. No blood appeared on Raven's skin, but now he was slightly aggrivated with Shawn. "That wasn't very nice..."   
  
"Niether was pouncing on me earlier in that room." He protested as he was backed up against the railing. "Come on now! I don't get why you're so adiment about having me of all people. It just doesn't make sense considering that there are plenty of others out there that are just as attractive as   
  
me."   
  
"No. See, I put my sights on you. Just you. Therefore you-"  
  
"I should what?!" Shawn asked the anger in his voice rising as he pushed Raven away from him. "Lay down on all fours and raise my ass in the air for you?! Well pal, that's not how it's going to work, okay? I'm sick and tired of guys like you trying to assert their dominance over me!"   
  
Raven's eyes widdened slightly as Shawn shouted at him. No one ever attempted to stick up for themselves when going up against him before... "You're fiesty, you know that?"  
  
"I suppose I'm a lot of things, but I don't want to here any of them come from your mouth." Shawn hissed softly as he started for the door. His heart was beating loudly- from what he didn't know. It could have been from alot of things- But mostly it was from the first time sticking up for himself since before he had been with Bret. He was finally starting to get back to himself again... Bret had really done a number on his pysche by time Shawn had gotten the courage to escape.   
  
"Ow... Harsh words... I can't believe they came from your sweet little mouth, Heartbreak."   
  
"Shut up!" Shawn shouted cupping his ears tightly.   
  
Raven pulled Shawn against him again, flush against his chest. He pulled his arms down to his sides, holding them down forcefully. "Nope, I'm not going to shut up. And you know what, you can't really do anything to fight back either." Raven leaned over to brush his fangs against the smooth skin of Shawn's graceful neck. He wasn't really hungry at the moment, but he longed to just have one thing, ESPECIALLY this thing, that was better than what Mark had ever brought to bed. Shawn would be a prize, and give him bragging rights for the next three or four centuries. He knew Mark was looking for a mate, but he couldn't be that interested in this particular mortal... Mark was a very political man. If he was searching for a mate; he'd have his sights set on someone who could some how benefit the clan. Shawn was pretty to look at and he'd make a nice thing to stare at while attending parties, but other than that... What else was there? He had alot to offer Raven, however. His hands reached back and gripped Shawn's buttocks tightly.   
  
Shawn tried to pull Raven's hands from his backside. "Stop this please! You're acting like him!" He cried desperately. Painful memories came back to him at such an alarming rate he would have fallen over from a head rush if Raven wasn't holding him.   
  
"...What?" Raven asked quitely as he pulled back from Shawn a little. He looked into the crystal blue eyes, wrinkling his brow. He couldn't read people as well as Mark could, but the pain he saw refecting back into his own was enough to make him stop his pursuit for a bit. He didn't want to press into his life, since it seemed to be pretty damn painful... Instead he hugged Shawn close to him. "I'm sorry. I won't force myself on you anymore..."  
  
"Really?" Shawn asked as he stiffened a little in Raven's arms.   
  
"Mmhmm. I swear it."   
  
Raven sighed a little. He did not want to do what he had to, but there was just no other way. He wanted Shawn to be happy, and it was quite obvious that he wasn't. It would be better if this whole night had never happened. "Let me kiss you." He whispered against Shawn's temple. "Please..."  
  
"Well... Alright. One kiss." Shawn said craning his head upwards. Raven's lips met his in a soft kiss, his hands shifting through Shawn's long dirty blonde hair. Shawn's eyes fluttered shut after a few seconds; his body weakening. "What did you do to me..." He grabbed onto Raven's leather vest to keep from falling to the ground.   
  
"Sh, just fall asleep." Raven reached down to pick up Shawn. "In the morning when you wake, you'll remember you went to a party, but decided to go home halfway there. You weren't feeling well." He watched Shawn's eyes finally shut, and let out a small sigh. "I really liked you too." He stepped up onto the balcony's railing, leaping up into the air.   
  
Raven flew up and above the clouds to prevent being seen by anyone in the city's streets below. "Fuck... I forgot to ask where you lived." He muttered as he shifted Shawn from his arms to over his shoulder to rummage through his pocket. He pulled out his wallet, looking at Shawn's driver's license. "Maybe I'll keep this. As a reminder of ya, Shawn." Raven grinned turning his head to kiss the side of Shawn's hip. He spotted Shawn's building up ahead, flying over to an open window. "Gee, I hope that this one's yours." He climbed inside and looked at a picture frame that was idly sitting on the side table. It was indeed of Shawn, and other man. A blonde one whom was a little bit shorter than him. "Gee, I can sure pick im' right?"   
  
He lay Shawn down on the bed, taking his shirt, chaps, and boots. Raven kissed him on the forhead, on the lips, and down the neck. "You're so sexy, I wish I could have made you my mate. We could have had a lot of fun. It's just better this way, ya know? I don't know what happened to you but obviously you're not ready for a relationship- Or life in a prominent vampire clan for that matter..." He didn't stop the kissing, laying warm kisses down his body. "God, you taste so good. I need you so badly... Your blood is in my body." He grabbed Shawn's shapely buttocks and squeezed tightly.   
  
"Bret... Stop it, Bret..." Shawn whispered as he started to move around.   
  
"God!" Raven hissed wrenching his body from Shawn."Fuck... Being noble is so hard... Looks like I'll just have to quench my thirst some place else. Bye baby." Raven pulled the blanket around Shawn's body.   
  
"Shawn?"   
  
Raven quickly hid in the open closet as the door to the room opened slowly. Light from the hallway pooled in as the man from the picture slowly stepped in. He had long, blonde hair, with a curvy body. He wore a tee shirt which had the words 'Sexy Beast' written on it that came to just past his upper thigh.   
  
"Chris...?" Shawn murmured softly as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
Chris sat down on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. "So how was the party?"   
  
"Mmph. Didn't go. Got about half way there before I started to feel kinda sick. So I came back."  
  
"Aw, that's a shame! I know you were looking forward to going..."   
  
"It's okay." Shawn said with a smile as he pulled Chris down to a laying position beside him. "There'll be others, I'm sure. Did you have fun with Christian and Adam?"  
  
"Oh it was alright... Kind of feel like a third wheel with them- Since I don't have a boyfriend of my own to bring with me on our little outings."  
  
"Join the club." Shawn pulled a blanket up around them both. "Speaking of which... I had another dream."  
  
"Oh god Shawn, again?"  
  
"Yeah... This time it felt so freaken' real. I could have sworn that I felt his lips on me this time..."   
  
Chris cuddled against Shawn's side. "He's gone. He'll never be back again. How's the lower back?"  
  
"Hurts. I can't believe that bastard would do that to me. Why would someone do something that... that... fuck. I don't know... G'night Chris. I've got physical therapy in the morning."  
  
"Night, Shawn."   
  
Raven waited for a few minutes until he heard the sounds of sleep coming from the bed. What happened to you, Shawn? Raven thought as he watched them for a few minutes. Forget about it Raven... Just leave him be. He turned away from Shawn and Chris, turning into a raven to fly back to Arkenstone.   
  
~  
  
My little brother how you'll pay... Mark thought as he scanned the night sky for his brother's return. My, my... How you'll pay. Why would you go so far as to steal what I wanted right from under my nose. You'd better have one hell of a good reason for this...  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
Thanks for reviewing me guys! I'm glad that you like this story :) ))  
  
"Why did you give him away?" Mark finally asked as he eyed his brother.   
  
Raven watched his older brother circling him like a hawk. "I wanted him to be free. I don't think I could sit there and live with myself if he became your mate after I had seen that look in his eyes."   
  
"Look?" Mark asked curiously. "Look of what?"  
  
"Pain, Mark!" He shouted slaming his fist down on the table. "God, you don't care if anyone is in pain or not, you'll take them if you want them reguardless of any consideration for anyone else!"   
  
Mark gave Raven a cool look and brushed his long hair over his shoulder. "I deserve to get what I want. And I want him. I'll go at any lengths..."  
  
"Right. Of course, Mark. You know, he said I reminded him of his abusive ex-boyfriend. But I don't think so... See Mark, if I let you have him, he'd-"  
  
"Abusive ex-boyfriend?"   
  
"Yeah. I listened to him and his hot blonde roommate talk for awhile. The guy must have done something terrible to him. He needs to go to physical therapy in the morning for it..."  
  
Mark leaned against the wall, arms crossed, deep in thought. "He said he didn't want to be touched on his lower back- it hurt too much... He just had surgery there..."   
  
"He seemed so happy to be back home. I don't regret doing what I did..." Raven smiled as he glanced out at the lighting night sky. "I found out his name- It's Shawn."  
  
"Shawn... Gracious one."  
  
Raven grinned. "It suits him..."  
  
Mark started off toward the doors to the hallway. It was time to personally speak with Shawn...  
  
"Mark! Where the hell are you going?!"  
  
"To see Shawn."   
  
~  
  
It was warm... Sunny... Cloudless sky... Shawn blinked softly as he stared up at the sky of a perfect day. The grass beneath him was soft and sweet smelling. "Hmm....?" He sat up and glanced around the landscape. It was like a dream... A few willow trees, huge beach with water so blue it couldn't be real. Maybe he had died... Places like this didn't exist in life. He looked down at himself, his eyes widdening.   
  
His clothes had changed from his simple pajamas to a pair of flowing white pants and an Indian style opened shirt. Shawn felt like a prince. He started toward the only structure he saw- which was a large gazebo covered in ivy. Shawn started for it, enjoying the softness of the grass. On the table was a tea set, cookies, and some biscuits were awaiting for him. Shawn sat down at the table, reaching for the a cup of tea. There was another place setting- but no one else was around.   
  
Shawn reached for the tea pot to pour himself some. A hand covered his, stopping him. He turned around and looked up into the face of a man he thought he recognized from some place he couldn't place his finger on. This man brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed Shawn's gently. "Who... Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Mark, Shawn."   
  
"How do you know my name?" He whispered watching the taller man sit across from him.   
  
"No need to worry about that now... Why don't you tell me about you?"   
  
Shawn fidgited under the cold stare. It bothered him- how could someone have such harsh, bitter eyes and be smiling at the same time? "Well I... I was born in San Antonio... I have a modeling career, and share an apartment with a friend from the same agency. That's about it though. Guess I'm kind of boring huh?"  
  
"Not at all." Mark said and poured him a cup of tea. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"No... Not any more. Recently single..." Shawn took the cup and sipped out of it.   
  
Mark reached over and took a hold of Shawn's hand, caressing the flesh gently with his thumb. "Why is that..? A handsome man like you..."  
  
"He.. He was a jerk." Shawn mumbled as he looked away.   
  
Mark caught him by the chin and turned his face toward him. "If he makes you like this, then yes... He was. What was this horrible man's name by chance..."  
  
"Bret Hart."  
  
"I see. Come to me, Shawn." He commanded.   
  
Shawn got up instantly obeying Mark- as if he didn't have a choice. He stood up in front of the tall man, wincing softly when Mark's hands grabbed him by the waist. The hold was gentle, but firm. He doubted that he could get away even if he tried with all his might.   
  
Mark's long tongue dragged up Shawn's quivering chest, savoring the sweet taste of him. "You taste wonderfully, my dear."   
  
Shawn froze, absolutely terrified. He couldn't fight Mark's strong hands as they pulled off Shawn's shirt from around his shoulders. He couldn't stop him from pulling his hair out of the tight ponytail hold.   
  
"Beautiful... You could never be anything less."  
  
He didn't say anything- He was too afraid to. He licked his lips carefully. "Please..." He finally choked out. "Don't do this..."   
  
"Why do you refuse my advances?" Mark asked in an annoyed tone.   
  
"I.. I don't know who you are! All I know is your name!"   
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you at the moment." He growled and grabbed Shawn by the hair. Mark pulled him down onto his lap and held the struggling blonde by grabbing hold of his thighs.   
  
Shawn wormed around in Mark's lap, kicking and punching in attempts to get away. He gasped when he felt the hardness of Mark's erection brushing up against him. "Let me go!!" He shouted and pushed the other hard. It was enough for Shawn to escape and start running.   
  
"You can't run, Shawn." Mark said quietly as he started after him. "I've got my sights set on you. You will be my mate."  
  
Shawn covered his ears as he ran. It didn't seem to matter how fast he ran.... Mark was always right behind him. He was grabbed by the arm and whipped around so fast that normally it probably would have been yanked out of the socket if it were any faster. He was thrown down onto the ground with such force that the wind was knocked out of him.   
  
Mark got down next to Shawn and held him down. "You have to learn Shawn. You will be mine. You don't have a choice..." He hissed and crushed his lips to Shawn's. "I am not the wimp that my brother is- I take what I want."   
  
This had to be a dream... A hideous, sadistic dream... Shawn wanted to cry, and scream for help- but he doubted anyone would come to his aid. His pants were pulled off and tossed to the side. "Stop... I'm begging you..." He cried as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Mark stared down at Shawn and frowned. Something panged at his heart... Something he had never experianced before. He couldn't do it... Instead he placed his hand over Shawn's face and sent the smaller man out of the dream. He then exited the dream himself, cursing loudly as he sat up in his throne from his meditative state. How the hell could that little mortal stop him from having his way? ... Could it be that he... actually cared for Shawn? Well, as more than a thing to mate with on occasion.   
  
"You couldn't do it, could you?" Raven asked from his spot leaning up against an ionic collumn in the throne room.   
  
"Shut up, Raven." Mark hissed as he knocked down a golden goblet that was sitting on the arm rest of the throne. Blood pooled down the stone steps, staining them as it dried. "I'm not in the mood."   
  
"This proves my point, Mark. What I've said all along, infact. You can't get everything you want by being ruthless. Some things take a little more finesse. Like this situation for example... Shawn is kind, carring, and above all fragile so the whole 'I'm the leader of a prominent vampire clan, lay down and spread im'' deal won't work. Infact if you ever try to do that again I will do everything in my power to stop you..."  
  
Mark eyed his brother. He was serious- and that was the first time that ever happened- EVER. "Very well Raven. We'll settle this vampire to vampire. But mind you, since we are competing for a mate, I will think of you as a rival- not as a brother."  
  
"Fine." Raven said extending his hand. "Shake on it?"  
  
He nodded and gripped his younger brother's hand. He jerked his arm back pulling Raven toward him. He kneed him in the stomach as hard as he could, watching as his brother crumpled down on the ground. When Mark decided to compete with some one, he was ruthless... Raven didn't stand a chance.   
  
Mark smiled nastily, starting toward the lower level of the mannor. It was time to speak to the one man who could ever help him with what he had planned... His father.   
  
~  
  
Shawn gasped as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, shaking softly. "Holy fuck..." Shawn whispered. "What the hell was that..." He felt the material on his chest and legs, happy to find his plain old comfortable pajamas.  
  
Chris grumbled softly as he looked up. "What... Shawn..?"  
  
"I had... had... oh... never mind... It was just a stupid dream I guess."   
  
"Mph. Kay."   
  
Shawn curled up against Chris's back, burrying his head into the soft blonde hair. He closed his eyes, unsure and slightly terrified of what the rest of the night may bring. 


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
AN: Sorry for the wait- I got inspired to write some very VERY interesting one shots- which I can't post here. -- If anyone's interested in reading them, ask me about it, gimme your email, and I'll send them :-P Oh, and as for Raven's conscience, that was my fault -- I just felt so bad for Shawn that I had to have some one be nice to him :-P))  
  
-  
  
Raven had gotten up from Mark's attack and staggered after him.   
  
Mark burst through the doors to his father's chambers. He knew his father didn't want to be disturbed... But to hell with that.   
  
"Bastard..." Raven hissed as he shoved Mark.   
  
"I warned you, Raven." Mark replied darkly as he strode inside. "Father! Father, where are you?!"  
  
"Yeah, we need to talk to you!"  
  
There came a loud moan of protest from the mahogany coffin in the middle of the room. The lid slid off and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "You both know... That I was not supposed to be awakened... UNTILL the comming of the third millenia. Why... Why did you see it fit to awaken me now?! I'm in retirement, damn it!" Ric said as he rose up. He brushed cobwebs out of his shoulder length platinum hair. He shook his head and looked up at his two sons- both taller than him.   
  
"HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MATE!" They both bellowed and pointed to each other.  
  
Ric instantly brightened. "My boys are finally settling down for the good of the clan! This is great news! We should throw a big party..." He grinned and rubbed his hands together eagerly.   
  
"We just had the annual mate search last night. All you think about his throwing lavish parties!" Mark barked.   
  
"And all you think about is warfare." Ric snapped back. "When I was your age, I conquered all the surrounding clans and built this place up the ground up! I deserve to party when I want to party."   
  
"Damn straight, dad!!" Raven cheered.  
  
"Alright alright..." Ric said and crossed his arms. "So please... Some one explain this situation to me, hmm?"  
  
Mark cleared his throat and began to explain about how Shawn came to the party, and how he had met him first... He finished by growling softly at his younger brother, telling about how he had tried to steal Shawn, and eventually took him back home.   
  
"I deserve a right to mate with whom ever I want just as much as Mark does!" Raven shouted.   
  
"Okay- I think I got the idea... You two both want the same mate- mortal, correct?"   
  
They both nodded.   
  
"Alright." He smiled slowly. "I'll make you both mortals for one month. You want to have a mortal mate, and you wanna fight for im', then you fight like mortals."  
  
"Okay- I'm game." Raven nodded. "Make me mortal, pops!"   
  
"Very well. Me too." Mark whispered. "But who'll lead the clan while we're mortal?"  
  
Ric rolled his eyes. "Me, first born. I've ran this clan for 10,000 years. I think I can handle three weeks." He muttered as he pulled out a small vile of potion from a dusty shelf in the back of the room. "Both of you drink half- And keep in mind, you won't have those special vampire abilites you've got. You'll be 100% completely mortal."  
  
Mark caught the bottle and drank half of it. He handed the rest to Raven. "Very well, Raven. May the best mortal win."   
  
-The next morning-  
  
Shawn walked into the physical therapy clinc for his appointment. He walked into the back room for his physical, stripping down into the white cotten gown. He sighed softly, swinging his legs as he sat down on the end of table.   
  
Mark walked through the door, wearing a doctor's uniform. His clan was blessed with an abundance of dhampires- half vampires. They were able to get Mark everything he needed (along with Raven too...) from a doctor's license, social security number, a driver's license- though Mark had no clue how to drive- along with a job at Shawn's doctor's office... "Hello..."   
  
Shawn turned around to look at Mark. "Hello, doctor." He smiled- but then frowned. He wasn't sure- but he knew this man from some where.   
  
"Shawn Michaels?" Mark asked as he sat down on a chair in front of Shawn. He looked at the clip board like he had done countless times before, but he couldn't read the notes for the life of him.   
  
Shawn smiled nervously. "That's me... What happened to Dr. Neil?"  
  
"Dr. Neil is away... he decided to take a vacation. My name is Dr. Mark Calloway, and it is a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing the front of Shawn's hand.   
  
The blonde blushed. "Oh... Nice to meet you too."   
  
"Now, what can I do for you?" Mark asked tossing the clipboard away, deciding that he'd stop trying to ruin his mortal eyes.   
  
"I need you to take a look at my progress on my surgery before I continue with my physical therapy- But doesn't it explain that on my charts?"  
  
"I'm sure it does- but some one doesn't know how to write llegably..." Mark grumbled.   
  
"Ohhh doctor's scrawl." Shawn smiled. "I take it you're the only doctor in the whole city who can write so everyone can read it?"  
  
"I make it a point to let people know what I want." Mark said a little cooly. "Now uh, where did you have this surgery?" He asked picking up the clip board and pen again.   
  
"My lower back..."  
  
"And when?"   
  
"8 months ago..."   
  
"What exactly did you have done?"   
  
"..." Shawn paused for a long time stareing down at his bare feet. "My spine was fused."  
  
Mark watched Shawn's demenor, noting the sudden change in behavoir. A flicker of worry crossed his face. He reached out and took his hand. "And why..."  
  
"My... ex-boyfriend sh-shoved me down two flight of stairs."   
  
Rage filled the tall man. How could someone... anyone... EVER... do that to someone like Shawn..? He clenched his fist around the pen, his nails digging into the fleshy part of his hand. Blood began to form along the cresent shapped marks, dripping onto the floor below.   
  
"Are you..okay?" Shawn asked gingerly noticing his blood.   
  
"I'm fine." Mark said quietly. "But I fail to understand why someone would hurt you like that."  
  
"He was a sick, sick man..." Shawn muttered glancing down again. "Oh well. He's out of my life now- Are you ready to look at my back now?" He asked as he untied his gown.   
  
"Yes." Mark murmured watching the light material fall around to Shawn's front as the smaller man climbed onto his stomach. Shawn's body was beautiful, graceful, well toned. Mark wanted to trace his fingers over the lines of his muscles- but held back. He suddenly felt a surge of guilt... Maybe he should have chose a different position instead of Shawn's doctor. Mark could do this... He could show his potential mate that he would take care of him. "Is this the area?" Mark asked placing his finger tips along the scar. He glanced down at Shawn's boxers licking his lips slowly at how beautiful his buttocks looked beneath the thin material. He shook his head slowly, trying to concentrate.   
  
"Yes." Shawn hissed quitely.   
  
"Any intense pain?" Mark was glad for his training in the art of medicine and treatment- but Shawn was a mortal, not a vampire. There were some differences he had to becareful of.   
  
"It's not so bad..." Shawn whispered.   
  
"I don't feel anything distressing. YOu seem to be on the proper road to recovery." Mark said as he pressed his hands down on Shawn's back. He loved the feel of that soft slightly tanned skin beneath his large, pale hands. He loved how warm it felt, how Shawn quivered beneath his touch. It was amazing. "I don't see any reason as to why you shouldn't continue your physical thearpy." Mark unwilling pulled up his hands to take up his clip board again.   
  
"They just wanted to make sure I wasn't over exerting myself. Are we done?"  
  
"Yes, Shawn. You're all set- So... where do you work?" Mark ased casually. He wanted to know as much about his potential mate as he could.   
  
Shawn began to get dressed, pulling on his jeans and a tee shirt. "I'm a model."   
  
Mark kept a flare of jealousy down. He didn't know what a 'model' did, but he didn't like the sound of that word. "It must suit your beauty... To be a model..."  
  
The smaller man turned bright pink. "Thank you... I think." He grinned brushing some loose strands of dirty blonde hair behind his ear. "Doctor... Would you be interested in coming to a shoot?"   
  
Mark looked over to Shawn, his eyes wide. "Are you serious?"   
  
"Y-Yes... I just thought maybe-"  
  
"Of course I'll go." Mark said quickly reaching out to grab his hand. "I'd be honored.." He murmured, bringing Shawn's hand up tp his lips to kiss the front of it again. He turned his hand over, kissing Shawn's palm, his wrists, and forearm.  
  
"Doctor..." Shawn blushed. "I have to go..."   
  
"I understand. Go to your physical thearpy session." Mark pulled Shawn close to him, touching the side of his face gently.   
  
"Okay..." Shawn murmured closing his eyes to enjoy Mark's gentle touch. He finally broke away, glancing up to stare into the taller man's light eyes as he backed slowly out the door. "Meet me in the waiting room at noon-- Bye!"   
  
"Good bye... Shawn." He whispered placing a hand to his heart- almost startled by the beating he felt there. 'I forgot... I have a heart beat now...' A thought popped up in his head, a question he should have asked Shawn... 'what in the world is a shoot? And what does a model do during them? Are people going to shoot at Shawn?! I suppose I shall find out. I wish I would have taken more time to study mortal life...'  
  
Raven was still getting used to not dodging the windows. He had worn mortal clothes before- but he didn't know anything about any of the procedures he had to do with Shawn. He may be more comfortable with being mortal than Mark- but his older brother had more knowledge of the medical field. He kept assuring himself that he could do this... 'Okay Raven, you can do this... Just make up medical sounding words and tell him to do push ups- That's what a physical thearpist does, right...?' He cursed inwardly, wondering why he didn't bother to look it up before agreeing to this as his job. He figured that getting a job that would be in close contact with Shawn- and one that was in the same building as his brother so he can keep an eye on him.   
  
And it wasn't because of Shawn- it was because of his brother's lack of knowledge of the mortal world. Mark had no idea of how things worked here. 'Well... here I go.' Raven thought as he stepped through the doors to the waiting room.   
  
Chris Jericho was waiting in the room, reading a people magazine with his picture on it. He had taken Shawn to everyone of these thearpy sessions- they never lasted too long. He brushed a long tendril of blonde hair back over his shoulder, looking up when he heard the door open.   
  
There stood a man- one of the most attractive Chris had ever seen before- with a slightly lost look on his face. He brushed his braids back, looking from face to face in the room. "Ummm.... Shawn Michaels? Is Shawn Michaels here?"  
  
Chris stood up walking over to him. "Hi..." He blushed, twirling a blonde lock in his fingers playfully. "I'm not Shawn... I'm his friend. He's still in with his doctor at the moment... My name's Chris... Chris Jericho."   
  
"Scott Levy." Raven smiled and shook his hand. "So uh... It says here that you and Shawn live together?"  
  
"Yeah, we're roommates. Work together too." Chris smiled and shifted on his hip. He was glad he wore his low riding jeans and favorite blue thong today- and by the looks he was getting from the other man, he was too.   
  
"Oh really? Where do you work?"   
  
"We're fashion models- mostly underwear."   
  
Raven felt a surge of blood rush to his groin. "What a fitting career..."   
  
Chris gave him a flirty grin, shifting his weight to back to his other leg. "Maybe you'd like to come down to the shoottoday..."  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters  
  
Summary: An AU fic   
  
Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine   
  
Shawn came out into the waiting room, making his way over to Chris- And a man who was not his normal physical therapist. "Hi..."  
  
"Shawn Micahels!" Raven said almost too eagerly as he nearly knocked over Chris to get to the other blonde. "Scott Levy- your new physical therapist."  
  
First a new doctor... and now this. Shawn wondered vaguely what was going on, but his train of thought was interupted by a look he got from Chris- It was a sad look, and Shawn could only assume that his long time friend liked this man. "Nice to meet you- Uh, what happened to Kevin Nash, my old physical therapist?"  
  
"car accident." Raven said almost a little too happily. "Come on, let's head on back!"  
  
"Oh my god..!" Shawn gasped. "Is he hurt?!"  
  
"Oh yes, badly."  
  
"Poor Kevin! I.. I can't believe it... How did it happen?"  
  
Raven shrugged a little as he herded him into the room. "Guess... he just ran off the road!" Raven chuckled a little.   
  
Shawn blinked incredously. How could some one laugh at that...? He shook his head and walked over to the mat. "Shall I start by warming up...?"  
  
"Warming up...?"  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows a little. "Yes- Kevin used to make me do yoga to help me with my back. It would help me get stronger."   
  
"Ah- see I do things a little differently... But you go a head and do what you're used to, okay?"  
  
The blonde nodded and started bending over. He touched the floor with the palms of his hands, sliding slowly to the ground in a spilt.  
  
Raven drooled slowly. He watched Shawn's graceful body bend and twist in ways that he thought were near imposible. Yoga was a beautiful, BEAUTIFUL thing. "Okay!" He squeaked feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to scare Shawn off by getting arroused in the middle of a medical treatment session. "It says here that your problem area is your lower back... Why don't you climb up on the table and I'll see what I can do."  
  
This was odd. Kevin never did anything like this- well so quickly. Usually it was plenty of exercise with no relief in sight. He laid down on his stomach, but couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.   
  
Raven stood behind him stareing down at his graceful form. He knew alot of things about the human body and how to manipulate it. One of their brothers was an expert contortionist for a circus. He pulled gently on Shawn's shoulders, kneeing his lower back a little. "How's that?"  
  
"Okay... Kind of funky..."  
  
"Hurts?"  
  
Shawn shook his head. "No, keep going."  
  
Raven continued putting some more pressure on his back, pulling his shoulders slowly toward him.   
  
"OW!"  
  
"That's enough..." Raven said letting him go. "Hows that feel?"  
  
"Better." Shawn mumured in surprise. "What was that?" He asked as he moved his shoulders and back. "My lower back feels so good..."  
  
"Just a little trick I learned from one of my brothers. He's a contortionist for a circus. One time he got stuck in a pretzel shape and we had to call the ringmaster to come and unpretzel him."  
  
Shawn laughed a little. "That must have been a sight!"  
  
"Oh it was... Did you know there is a special spot on the body that creates sexual pleasure?"  
  
"And where would that be..?" Shawn asked a little intrigued by this.   
  
"If I did it, you'd be extremely horny- And I'd be happy to help you with that..."   
  
"Gee, if I didn't know better I think you are coming on to me- It must be my cologne or something because the new doctor..."  
  
"Dr. Calloway?" Raven asked trying not to snarl at that.   
  
"Mmhmm. He came on to me too."  
  
"You're beautiful Shawn." Raven said as he walked around to the front of the table. He turned Shawn onto his back and spread his legs. "I don't see how you're single."   
  
"Well I wasn't for a long time..." Shawn murmured moaning a little as his physical thearpist moved onto the table with him to rub his upper thigh. "I had an almost ten year relationship up until a few months ago..."  
  
"What happened?" Raven asked idly as he pulled the blonde's leg up on his shoulder. He massaged his skin harder, rubbing little circles in the flesh.   
  
"After his younger brother died..." Shawn stiffled a moan. "He snapped on me... Before that, he was the sweetest guy to me. We always went out together... Held hands in public... Bought me flowers almost everyday... Then one day that man was gone... And I was left with this creep who beat me for no reason at all. I remember once he tied me up in his basement and left me down there for twelve hours..."  
  
"How could some one do that to you?!"   
  
"I used to ask myself that every day." Shawn murmured quietly.   
  
Raven let go of his leg, afraid he might squeeze him too hard and end up hurting him. "Why did you stay...?"  
  
"Because I loved him." Shawn sat up slowly sitting beside Raven. "Didn't you ever love someone so much that it made you hurt inside? And when you were away from this person, it hurt so much that you were sure you'd die if you didn't see them soon?"  
  
"No, can't say that I have."  
  
Shawn drew his knees up to his chest, laying his head down on them. "When you love some one that much, you can't leave them no matter how much they hurt you. He almost made me paralized from the waist down after he pushed me down the stairs."  
  
"I... I can't believe anyone would do something to someone as sweet as you." Raven muttered shaking his head slowly.   
  
"Bad things sometimes happen to good people." Shawn said with a heavy sigh.   
  
Raven reached out and grabbed Shawn's hand in his, turning his head to look him in the eyes. "If you were mine, I would never let bad things happen to you."  
  
"You can't promise that. No one can."   
  
"I can, Shawn." Raven stared into Shawn's beautiful crystal blue eyes. "And if you'd give me a shot..."   
  
"I-I don't know, Scott. You're my physical therapist..."   
  
"Then I'll quit."  
  
Before Shawn could say anything else in protest, Raven's lips were on his. They were soft and gentle- but at the same time... Very demanding. Shawn couldn't help it- he let out a low moan as Raven pushed him back to a laying position on the table.   
  
Raven took the hair tie out of Shawn's hair, running his hands through it to free the silky strands. "You're so sexy..." He murmured stareing down at the man below him. He ran a hand down Shawn's chest, ghosting his finger tips over Shawn's right nipple. He toyed with it through the soft white material of his tee shirt, watching as Shawn squirmed. "Do you like that?"  
  
Shawn bit his kiss swollen bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah..."  
  
He smirked, sliding his hand slowly underneath Shawn's tee shirt, touching the lines of muscle on his tummy. He worked the tee shirt over Shawn's chest, revealing his sculpted chest and abdomen. "So beautiful."  
  
"And since when is groping the patients the policy of this establishment?" There was Mark, anger flickering in his green eyes as he eyed his brother and his potiental mate.   
  
"Doctor!" Shawn gasped and pushed down his shirt.   
  
"What goes on behind my doors... Is my buisness, Calloway." Raven growled sitting up and walking over to his older brother.   
  
"Just because you can bed him faster with empty promises doesn't mean you're going to win this, Raven." Mark whispered quietly as he glowered down at him.   
  
"Seems that it's working pretty damn well. We might have gone all the way if you wouldn't have interupted. Which only goes to show you that he's insanely attracted to me."  
  
"Well I have news for you, brother." Mark said with a smug look.   
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"He asked me to go with him to a shot."  
  
Raven gave him an odd look. "A shot? ...You mean a modeling shoot?"  
  
"Yes, whatever. It still means he wants me to go. Did he ask you?" Mark asked casually as he looked at his finger nails.  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
Mark's grin deepened. "Ah, so I see. It looks like I'll be marking him to be mine in no time at all."  
  
"Chris asked me."   
  
"Chris? Chris who?!" He fumed.   
  
"The cute little blonde out in the waiting room. Shawn's friend. Looks like I'll be joining you on your little date with him after all..."  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerade Rating: R Genre: Romance Pairing: Taker/Shawn, some Raven/Shawn and other pairings for future chapters Summary: An AU fic Warning: S&M and loads of it in later chapters Disclaimers: Not mine  
  
-  
  
Mark waited along side Raven for Shawn and Chris. This had probably been the most civil they had been in the past few days. Not a word was said between, up until Raven spied Shawn.  
  
"He's going to be mine brother. I'm going to have the best looking mate in the clan and there's nothing you can do about it. You may be the leader, but I'm alot more charsimatic about things. That little scene you walked in on back at the doctor's office is just a taste of what's going to happen at the shoot."  
  
Mark stiffened and chose to ignore his brother's comments. Sure Raven could get into Shawn's pants with the greatest of ease! That didn't mean anything. He could give Shawn the intellectual companion he needed . He could give him the world on the silver platter- HELL he could go out and bring him the heads of all those who bothered him in the past. And if that didn't scream love, Mark didn't know what did.  
  
Shawn was more beautiful than when he had last seen him. He sighed gently as the two came forward.  
  
"So Doc, how about we take your car?" Raven suggested casually. He knew Mark has absolutely no idea how to drive, so watching his older brother fumble around and end up asking for help. What would Shawn think of that?  
  
"...Alright." MArk said after along time of thought. Their father had sent him some of the cars from his own personal collection to use. Wether or not that was a good idea was soon to be found out. Mark didn't know a thing about driving, and Raven liked to speed and was well known for stealing one of the cars to earn money in late night street races. Either way Mark would've felt much safer having Shawn or Chris drive. But he wasn't about to let Raven get one up on him by embaressing him like this.  
  
They all went down to the car garage- and much to Raven's dismay- Mark had gotten Ric's favorite car, the cherry red t-top. That was the only car he hadn't gotten a chance to plifer for the night's activites.  
  
"Wow, what a hot car!" Shawn exclaimed and got in the passenger side.  
  
Raven and Chris got in the back, and Mark climbed into the driver's side. His legs immediately cramped into the dash. Ric was only six feet tall- Mark was six foot eight.  
  
"Do you always drive cramped up like that?" Raven asked with a smug look on his face. He was enjoying watching Mark sweat. It was pay back for the damned head start he had gotten.  
  
"No, I just got the car and I'm not sure where anything is..." Mark said truthfully.  
  
"I know where the adjuster is, my brother used to have a car just like this one." Shawn smiled to the taller man and leaned over. He braced himself by putting a hand on his upper thigh and reached down between Mark's legs, underneath the seat. He pulled on the lever, and back Mark went- straight into Raven's legs.  
  
"AHHH GOD!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Scott... But I need a lot of leg room up here." Mark smirked and put the key in the ignition. He started up the car but was absolutely perplexed as to what to do next. He had driven once or twice in his father's cars, but the last time he had done so, it was 1927. And the car was much more simple. There also wasn't as complicated stick shift.  
  
"Don't know how to drive stick, Doc?" Raven asked beaming. Here it comes, he was going to ask for help. Shawn would see what a looser his brother was, and then this contest would be over.  
  
"I'll help you- once you get used to it, it's really easy." Shawn offered. He put Mark's hand on the shifter, helping him shift to the proper gears as they drove to the studio. Mark had a smile that you couldn't whipe off with a high powered mop. They parked out front, and Raven was kicking himself- This was supposed to be a measure of revenge and it totally backfired. He rubbed his sore knee and followed them inside.  
  
"How is it that you're so fuckin' lucky?" Raven whispered quietly to Mark as Shawn and Chris lead the way.  
  
"I may be mortal... But I'm still leader of the clan. And when you're a leader, luck follows you where ever you go. And when you try to make a fool out of your older brother it only comes back to you."  
  
"Do you always have to be right?"  
  
"As I said before- I'm the leader. It's the law of the cosmos."  
  
"We have to go change guys... Follow the signs to studio three." Shawn said as he and Chris walked into the dressing room.  
  
"Too bad we can't go in there." Raven murmured as the door shut over.  
  
Mark shook his head and pulled Raven done the hallway. They walked into the studio, mouthes a gape. The modeling buisness was a strange one, and there were definately loads of strange people abound. Mark walked past a man with three burmesse pythons, and six different piercings. He reached out to squeeze Raven's arm to get his attention. "Raven- are all mortals in this business like that guy back there?"  
  
"I don't know- I've never been to a modeling shoot before- but I kind of like it."  
  
"Oh ho ho! Gentlemen! Who do you work for and it had better be for me!" A man- in the loosest sense of the word- came up behind them and wrapped his arms around their waists.  
  
Mark looked down at the man, blinking at all the sparkling glitter in his hair. He had on a teal blue cat suit with lepord print adorning it. He even had on face paint of the same color! "Who are you?!" He asked and pulled away from him.  
  
"Oh such a tragedy! How could you not know who I am?! Me, the greatest photographer in the world to day- Rico Constantino! Now that you know who I am, who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Mark Calloway..."  
  
"Scott Levy." Raven recognized Rico- how could anyone not after you first look at him?! He had seenthe flamboyant photographer around town on his nightly runs. Though Rico frequented ultra posh nightclubs as oppsed to the dark ones Raven usually hung out in, when Rico was around you knew it.  
  
"Oooh a doctor... So tell me doc, is there a Mrs. Calloway, and if so do you have a brother?!"  
  
Mark looked down to Raven with a smug smile on his face. "Why yes, this is my step brother actually." He patted Raven on the shoulder.  
  
"Ooohh you're kidding me! Well now, I-"  
  
"Ricooooooo........." Chris said and turned him around. "Leave our friends alone! They came to watch us do our shoot, not get picked up by you."  
  
"Oh, you're no fun! Well, we'd better get going then. Robes off, get on the stage, and we'll start this show!"  
  
Raven motioned to two chairs and Mark joined him. Shawn and Chris removed their robes- making the other two men gasp. Shawn was only in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs, giving him a soft glow to his tanned skin. His long firty blonde hair cascaded down his muscular back as he sat down on one of the fixtures. Chris was equally beautiful in a red version of what Shawn was wearing, though his body was slightly more curvy and a little shorter than Shawn. He sat opposite of the older man to face the camera.  
  
"What is he going to do?" Mark whispered to Raven. "Is he going to hurt them?!"  
  
"Relax Mark... He's just going to take pictures of them for magazines and stuff."  
  
"So people are going to see Shawn in his underwear?"  
  
"Basically." Raven said and stretched out a little. "H-HEY! Mark! Where are you going?!" He shouted watching as his older brother walked up to Rico and smacked the camera out of his hand.  
  
Rico looked up to the taller man with utter confusion. "What's the story, morning glory?"  
  
"Where I come from, it is a crime to take pictures." Mark grumbled pulling Shawn off the set and to a corner in the back. "Why are you letting them take pictures of you in the nude?!"  
  
Shawn was still a little stunned from Mark's earlier actions as he looked to him with his crystal blue eyes. "It's my job Mark. I'm an underwear model. I go to live fashion shows, prance around shaking my tush, people take pictures and I get paid!"  
  
Mark looked absolutely shocked- and part of that was because of his upbringing. While Raven stayed home with Ric all his life and learned how to really enjoy life, Mark being the eldest was sent away to learn the traditions of being a true vampire from his mother. By the way, being a true vampire had nothing to do with how Ric taught Raven. Mark grew up in a warrior like way, learning bloodshed and torture rather than how to party. "What kind of culture capitalizes on sexuality like that! Sexuality is a private, beautiful thing to be shared with between lovers!"  
  
Shawn glanced back to Raven who was openly hitting on Chris like no tomorrow. "But your brother seems to have no problem at all..."  
  
"He was taught by a charlaten and liar." Mark muttered bitterly. "A man more worse than any on this very earth."  
  
"Oh, and who is that?" Shawn asked a bit taken back by how bitter Mark was being.  
  
"My father." Mark spat. "Lazy good for nothing son of a bitch... I'm sorry Shawn. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all. I didn't mean to interupt your 'shot', I'm still getting used to all the customs here. Everything's just so... different from what I'm used to."  
  
"It's okay." He smiled warmly and grabbed his hand. "Rico has another camera and more rolls of film. No big deal. So where are you from?"  
  
"A small country in Eastern Europe, but I was born here. I lived with my mother in Europe for most of my life. I just returned back to this city a few years ago."  
  
"That's so cool!" Shawn exclaimed. "You're amazing Mark."  
  
Mark turned pink which was quite possibly the only color his face had seen in all 700 years of his life. "You're pretty amazing yourself..."  
  
"Since you're new in town, would you like me to show you around town tonight...?"  
  
He couldn't believe his ears! He had heard beautiful things before including the compositions of Mozart and Bach live, but what Shawn had just proposed was quite possibly the best thing he had ever heard. "I... I would be honored..."  
  
"Great! I'll come see you after six. Can I have your address?"  
  
Mark felt like he was lighter than air as he wrote down his apartment number for Shawn. He handed him the sheet of paper, watching as the smaller man said something, smiled, and walked away. He placed his hand to his heart, suddenly feeling as if there was nothing more important than Shawn Michaels. Not even the clan mattered anymore.  
  
TBC  
  
Coming up next chapter:  
  
Shawn and Mark have their first 'date'. Can Mark win over Shawn or will constant interuptions from his vampire life and brother Raven ruin the mood? Or will the sudden intrusion by an age old enemy take advantage of Mark in his mortal state... 


End file.
